


Ultime gocce di vita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sapore di vino [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli ultimi istanti di vita di Leyla.Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: - Ultimi scampoli di vita.





	Ultime gocce di vita

Ultime gocce di vita

 

“Siamo stati insieme fino alla fine, mio sposo” esalò Leyla con un filo di voce. La sua mano era segnata da profonde rughe, la pelle era grigiastra, ingiallita all’altezza delle dita e segnata da punti neri.

Legolas le stringeva a sua volta la mano della donna. Con l’altra mano le allontanò una ciocca grigia dal volto.

“Sì, mia stella” sussurrò.

< Non voglio che finisca, non così presto. Dei, perché? > si chiese.

“Ho sentito che… il Signore Oscuro si è risvegliato… Lo fermerai?” domandò Leyla.

“Proteggerò questo mondo che tanto ami, tesoro mio” promise Legolas.

< Voglio dedicare i miei ultimi scampoli di vita a lui > pensò Leyla.

 

[110].


End file.
